


Dwell Together

by Anonymous



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some ena smut i guess. Imaginary ena bedroom included. After temptation stairway.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Dwell Together

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a ton of motivation to finish since its probably as bad as i think it is lol. But uh nothin extreme in terms of how dirty stuff goes. Also my first post here yay

As they hopped out of the portal into a bedroom, Ena held Moony's hand. Even though it's been a few days since they arrived upon the Great Runas, Ena barely got used to… Thin Moony. Especially with that imagery of her barfing up into a new form… gross. Luckily, she quickly seeked clothing after exiting the Runas bedroom, so that helped.

"Well," Ena began, "we're back home. Uh, my home to be exact. Sweet sweet abode."

Moony had clenched to her belly, limping like Ena would. "Ughh! I'm starving… where's the kitchen?"

"Oh perfect! I can cook for you!"

"Cook? That's gonna take forever!"

"I work part time at McDonald's! It's fine."

~~

Moony hugged Ena as they watched TV together. However… this movie seems to… be going a little off. The camera panned to the bathroom, and a woman was seen stripping her clothes.

"I-is she?-"

"Oh, yeah." Moony replied quickly. As Ena quickly covered her eyes, Moony wondered, has she never seen anything R rated? Perhaps she could expose her to these things, and maybe she'd finally understand why she wanted to be thinner. To do this, Moony deafened her hearing by lowering the air pressure around them, holding her breath. She waited for the right scene. 'Ooh, her boyfriend walked in and joined her in the shower. Perfect~'

She leaned in. "Hey, Ena, the scene's over now." Slowly, Ena lowered her hands to her cheeks and blinked. Her pupils dilated as she froze, staring at the couple. Her mouth fell ajar and her face quickly fell to a peach color. All of which happened in a few seconds before she slammed her hands back to her eyes and hung her head down. And Moony couldn't help but cackle. "Oh!! You TOTALLY fell for it!!!"

"H-how cruel…" 

"Oh c'mon! You're old enough to see that!"

"Yes, but-... I've never seen it before.." Ena whispered with a frown.

"Wait wait wait.. you've never seen this kinda stuff? Not even in school?"

"I-in school?! I barely made it out of there!"

Moony sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. What was she gonna do with this kindergarten-brained young woman? Well, it wasn't like she was any kind of kindergartner. They were besties. But what did besties do with these kinds of things? ...oh. oh right.

"C'mon, Bena-ena. Let's just go to bed."

"A-alwite.."

Having the body to finally carry her, she brought her over to her bedroom. Her bed was in a big windowsill and next to the accompanying dome window. No matter where you looked in the window, there would just be outer space. Of course, the rest of the bedroom had corners filled with dolls and stuffed toys on shelves as well as a bookcase behind an old computer. But hey, the room was dim and had little lights to look like square stars, so it distracted from the nerdy girly bullshit.

She laid her down on the farthest edge of the bed and got on as well. Ena was still flustered and didn't notice for a second. "Uh, my dearest Moony, I am certain I set up another bed elsewhere-"

"Nah, I'll be here tonight." Moony replied in a low voice and winked. As expected, Ena's face further went from it's sunset hue to a… nice fry sauce color (I mean what else is colored like that). "And we barely even talked during the whole movie, what did you think of it?"

"I will never watch it again."

"What, because of that little scene? They didn't even show most of it, I've seen a lot more than just a sliver of-"

"Gah! That's gross!"

"It's not gross. I'm saying this and I used to just be a floating head thing. Don't tell me you've never looked in the mirror naked."

"I don't look there when I do! It makes me feel weird…" Her sentence fell quiet at the end and she turned her head towards the window.

Oh?

"What kinda weird?"

"Well.. like… like a swelling kind of feeling. And it makes my heart go too fast and my belly swirl around. Then my body gets tense and warm."

Moony's eye widened. If she was so sensitive that even looking near there would make her feel like this…

"Ena, that's normal. And good."

"Good?"

"When you're feeling like that, it means you're, uh, happy in a way. Yeah."

"Oh golly." Ena sat up quickly and put her hands in her lap. One hand slowly raised up to her chest and she could feel her heart pounding. "A-am I happy right now?"

Moony sat up with her. "A little, but you can get happier."

"How?"

"It gotta do with em parts of yours."

Ena gasped as she looked down at herself. She held her knees close to each other and fiddled her black straps. Is it true? She did like being happy, and she wanted to keep her sadness away as long as she could. Heaving a sigh, she looked over at Moony, who ended up blushing as well.

"So how does this go?"

~~

She shut her eyes and held onto the blankets and bedsheets, waiting for her day of doom.

"Ena, relax, I'm just going to touch it." Both were already stripped down to their underwear and bras, and Ena's was pulled to the side of her area since her limbs are detached. The young moon held a finger forward and slowly moved to touch her friend's clam. One touch, and tiny squeaks unheard of came from ahead. 'Gosh, was she fucking adorable.'

The small pale tip slid up and down the bumpy, gushy lips. It quickly excreted it's sweet and sour residue. Of course, this made Moony glad that Ena's lower body was smooth. As she moved her finger closer and closer to her hymen, the floating legs crossed around Moony abruptly, making her body move a little.

'Uh…

It went in? Oh. Oh my gosh it went in.'

Ena gasped and loosely held her breath as she sat up again. She was covering her mouth slightly and rested her other hand on the area just below her belly. She stared at the penetration as an odd yet intoxicating aroma filled the air. "Wh-what do we do?"

"Just relax as I pull my finger out, okay?" As slow and gentle as she could, Moony took her finger out of the hole. If her hand wasn't already slobbered with her juices, even more came out and made the parts nearby it moist. "Fuuuck, Ena, you're real wet."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It'll hurt less when we get into… uh, proper penetration. So yeah."

Now using both hands, Moony held the lips and moved them apart gently, earning a few more peeps from Ena. Once spread far enough to her liking, she decided to take the chance. She stuck her pierced tongue out and licked only a little. Even this was enough to make Ena exclaim her name. "That's-! That's unsanitary, is it not?"

Moony spoke with her tongue still out. "It's not gonna hurt anyone. Did it feel good?" Ena paused and looked over to the side bashfully. Her black locks of hair hid her warm pink face. "Maybe a little…" To this, Moony smiled and looked back at her wet yellow vagina. After spreading it again, she took another lick, and another, gradually getting bigger and closer in. Soon, her (mouth) lips were on the perimeter, kissing (or sucking?) lightly. She wasn't sure if she could get horny in this new body, but Ena's sweet "singing" drived her more than anything else.

It didn't take long until the liquid jelly came out. It almost tasted like rock candy. She gently parted her mouth and licked up the goo, satisfied in the way her partner panted and moaned. Once finished with her "work", she got up and laid next to her friend. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Y-yes.." Ena slurred out. Her sweat drops were visible and fell on the bed sheets. Moony rubbed her body and slyly touched just under her bra. From the looks of it, only a portion of her upper body was low poly, so she took it upon herself to unhook her bra from the middle. It popped open, exposing her gorgeous pair and yellow-orange suckers. She was still distracted, so Moony took in the image.

For a bit too long, albeit.

"M-Moony?- oh no!" Ena gasped as she hurriedly covered her chest up.

"Nice tits, babe."


End file.
